Reconciliação
by Nieryka
Summary: [Slash  The Forsaken  Vampiros do Deserto] Após o Filme, Nick e Sean tentam dar um sentido ao que aconteceu entre eles.


Título: Reconciliação

Gênero: Slash/PG-13

Fandom: The Forsaken – Vampiros do Deserto

Casal: Nick/Sean

Autora: Caroline Crane

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário: Após o Filme, Nick e Sean tentam dar um sentido ao que aconteceu entre eles.

**Reconciliação**

Eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que poderia odiá-lo. Eu venho pensado nisso um milhão de vezes durante esses meses; Eu poderia odiá-lo por me arrastar pra isso, em primeiro lugar, por se enfiar sob minha pele de tal maneira que eu não pude apenas deixá-lo ir quando ele tentou partir. Diabos, eu poderia odiá-lo apenas por ter demorado tanto pra me devolver minha carteira.

A coisa é que eu não posso - e Deus sabe que eu tentei por um tempo - porque pensar nele é a única coisa que me manteve todo esse tempo. Então quando eu o encontrei foi como acordar após um longo e maldito pesadelo, ou talvez foi a primeira vez que eu realmente consegui respirar desde que ele me deixou naquele hospital. E aquela deve ter sido uma droga de cena patética; eu sentado em uma cadeira de rodas metido numa daquelas estúpidas camisolas, olhando para aquela carta como se ele fosse meu único amigo no mundo.

O engraçado é que ele é meu único amigo no mundo agora, porque há muito eu disse adeus para todos que eu conhecia quando larguei tudo para sair procurando por ele. Foi isso que me impediu de dizer porque eu vinha procurando por ele em primeiro lugar, o que me impede, mesmo agora, de parar o carro e fazê-lo olhar pra mim enquanto digo exatamente o que estou fazendo aqui. Porque se ele não me quiser...bem, eu vou parecer muito estúpido se ele só ficou feliz de me ver porque eu tenho um carro.

Após ele perguntar sobre a mulher do Mercedes a pequena conversação meio que morreu, e quando ele silenciou foi fácil perceber que ele estava ficando pior. Isso me assustou o suficiente para pensar em perguntar se ele estava bem, mas eu sei que mesmo que não estivesse ele não me diria. Então eu o deixei sentado ali olhando pela janela, e tentei manter minha mente concentrada na direção e não em como eu estava feliz de tê-lo encontrado inteiro.

- Então tem ouvido notícias de Megan?

A pergunta repentina no meio do silêncio do carro sobressaltou-me, e por um segundo eu não consegui entender de quem ele estava falando. Tão logo o fiz eu olhei para ele, captando algo em seus olhos apenas por um segundo antes dele piscar e isso desaparecer.

- Megan? Não, por que eu deveria?

Ele deu de ombros, mas havia algo em sua expressão que tornou difícil olhar de volta para a estrada.

- Eu não sei. - disse ele. - Você parecia meio caído por ela.

- Do que você está falando? Ela ficou consciente por talvez três horas durante o tempo inteiro em que nós estivemos juntos.

Eu podia senti-lo olhando pra mim, talvez me avaliando, como se houvesse algo que ele estivesse tentando perceber. Eu pensei em facilitar as coisas pra ele, dizendo que Megan não era realmente meu tipo. Eu não queria dar a ele outra razão para fugir, sabe, não depois de todo o tempo que eu despendi procurando por ele. Mas o silêncio estava ficando insuportável enquanto ele me fitava, e eu finalmente abri a boca pra dizer alguma coisa quando ele virou o rosto e começou a falar novamente.

- Você sabe que esse seu complexo de herói vai acabar te matando um dia, my man.

- Eu não tenho um complexo de herói!

- Claro que tem. Primeiro você quis salvar Megan, agora a mim. Quem será o próximo? Você vai para a África erradicar a fome mundial?

- Eu não sou nenhum herói. Eu apenas tento fazer a coisa certa. - E isso soou tão capenga quando eu disse, mas eu não sabia como explicar a ele.

- A coisa certa. - ele riu, amargamente como se achasse que eu queria lhe dar uma lição. Ou ele apenas estivesse pensando que eu era um babaca. - Como vir atrás de mim conta como a coisa certa? Você não me deve nada.

- Eu sei. - eu disse, baixo o suficiente para não ter certeza dele ter conseguido ouvir. Meus dedos estavam brancos de segurar o volante com força, e de repente vir atrás dele pareceu a mais idiota idéia que eu jamais tive. - Olhe, com Megan isso foi...eu não sei, ela parecia tão assustada. Sozinha, sabe? E não parecia certo usá-la como isca sem ao menos dar a ela uma chance de viver.

Ele assentiu, devagar como se ainda estivesse processando as palavras, então olhou pra mim de novo.

- E comigo?

Eu virei a cabeça em sua direção e ele olhou direto nos meus olhos, sem óculos escuros dessa vez e é engraçado o quão jovem ele parecia quando eu pude ver seus olhos. A resposta para sua questão estava bem ali na ponta da minha língua, mas eu sabia que se eu dissesse ele ia simplesmente me fazer encostar e deixá-lo sair de novo.

- Só...deixa isso pra lá, ok?

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo e eu comecei a relaxar um pouco porque ele na verdade estava deixando algo de lado dessa vez. Ele provavelmente sabia porque eu não queria falar mais nisso, mas enquanto ele não me fizesse dizer isso em voz alta talvez nós pudéssemos apenas ignorar a coisa.

- Você sabe por que eu pedi carona pra você aquele dia?

Ou não. Meu estômago afundou quando o olhei novamente, mas ele continuava olhando pelo pára-brisa.

- Sim, claro. O xerife local estava encrencando e você precisava sair da cidade.

- Viu, esse é o seu problema, Sean. Você é tão fodidamente crédulo. Eu já tinha sua carteira então, você acha que eu não dei uma olhada na foto em sua licença de motorista? Eu poderia ter entregado de volta naquele momento.

- Okay, muito bem! - eu disse, ignorando a humilhação queimando em minha face quando me lembrou como fora fácil pra ele me roubar. Pela primeira vez em que comecei a procurar por ele eu tive a sensação de que fora má idéia, e se ele ia me roubar de novo eu não estava certo de querer saber. - Então por que você me pediu carona?

- Porque eu imaginei que você tivesse um belo traseiro.

Meus dedos apertaram o volante com força e o calor em meu rosto cresceu uns graus á mais, mas eu me forcei a olhar pra ele mesmo assim.

- Foda-se!

- Não, veja, esse é o problema. Era o que eu queria fazer, e se nós não tivéssemos corrido com a Megan naquela primeira noite...quero dizer, eu não tinha certeza se você ia aceitar, mas eu imaginei que valia a pena tentar.

- É sério? - e essa foi a coisa mais lamentável que eu poderia ter dito, mas meu cérebro estava muito ocupado trazendo a tona imagens em Technicolor do que poderia ter acontecido naquela primeira noite para me concentrar muito em palavras.

- Então você teria? Aceitado, quero dizer. - ele perguntou, ignorando minha questão completamente. Eu dei mais uma olhada clínica nele, mas se estava brincando ele tinha a melhor cara de poker que eu já vi.

- Jesus. Eu não...eu não sei. Talvez. - e era verdade, ou o mais perto que eu podia chegar. Eu vinha querendo-o por tanto tempo que não me lembrava quando isso começara, mas se ele tivesse dado em cima de mim naquela primeira noite eu não sei o que eu teria feito sobre isso. Quando parti de L.A. eu pensava ter uma boa idéia de quem era e como me conduzir em qualquer situação, mas os últimos três meses me mostraram que eu nunca tive nenhuma porra de idéia.

- Uns bifes iriam bem, agora, acho.

Eu o olhei e o descobri me observando, e ele sustentou meu olhar por um tempo antes de olhar de volta para o pára-brisa.

- O que quer dizer? - perguntei, esperando que ele não notasse a maneira como minha voz estava tensa.

Ele deu de ombros e eu o senti virar-se para me olhar de novo, mas eu mantive os olhos fixos na estrada.

- Bem aquela primeira noite ia ser apenas uma transa, certo? Nós não conhecíamos um ao outro...nem mesmo gostamos realmente muito um do outro. Mas agora...você despendeu três meses na estrada contando com a sorte para conseguir me achar. E eu...bem, eu deixei pra você aquela porra de carta patética esperando que você pegasse a dica.

- Não era patética! - e eu sei que não era isso o que ele estava esperando ouvir, mas após ler a maldita coisa toda noite por três meses eu não podia apenas sentar ali e deixá-lo dizer isso. Olhei pra ele de novo, mas dessa vez ele estava meio que sorrindo pra mim e senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

- Tanto faz. O caso é que essa coisa...- ele fez uma pausa e gesticulou entre nós. - não é mais apenas uma transa.

- Isso é um problema? - isso saiu soando mais desafiante do que eu pretendia, mas nós dois sabíamos o que eu queria dizer. Ele estava certo; nada sobre isso era simples, e isso só estava ficando mais complicado. Mas enquanto nós estivéssemos aqui deveríamos lançar mão de cada pedaço bom que nós tivéssemos.

- Não. - ele finalmente respondeu, mas eu sei que era mais porque ele queria explicar o que significava o que ele na verdade queria.

Nós rodamos em silêncio por um tempo após isso, Nick olhando pela janela e eu trabalhando duro para não olhar pra ele a cada segundo. E dava uma sensação estranha ter tudo ás abertas sem nem mesmo tê-lo beijado ou algo assim, mas isso não significava que eu podia fazer alguma coisa sobre isso enquanto estivesse dirigindo. Eu pensei em encostar, apenas encostar ao lado da estrada tempo suficiente para tirar isso da teoria antes que ele tivesse uma chance de mudar de idéia, mas antes de me render á essa urgência percebi um sinal diante de nós.

Ele percebeu isso também, leu as palavras 'Alojamentos: Próxima Saída' e outro sinal anunciando a saída para Crowley em duas milhas.

- O que diz de nós pararmos um pouco mais cedo essa noite? - ele perguntou, acenando na direção do sinal de saída. - Esse foi uma porra de dia longo e eu estive andando pela maior parte dele.

- Sim, claro - eu respondi, pressionando o acelerador um pouco mais forte. - Qualquer coisa que você quiser.

- Eu espero que você tenha querido dizer mesmo isso.

Eu ri e olhei para ele, mas a cabeça dele estava encostada no banco e seus olhos, fechados. E o engraçado disso era que eu quis dizer aquilo mesmo, mesmo se tudo que ele quisesse quando nós chegássemos ao motel fosse dormir.

- É, Nick. Eu quis dizer isso.

- Bom. - eu o ouvi mover-se de novo exatamente antes de sua mão roçar em meu pescoço, e quando seus dedos atingiram minha pele eu não me incomodei em tentar esconder o arrepio. Isso apenas durou um segundo antes que ele afastasse a mão novamente, mas foi suficiente para convencer-me de que eu não tinha alucinado a conversa inteira. - Jesus, Sean. Eu não acredito o quanto estou feliz em ver você.

Eu sorri e facilmente manobrei fora da rampa, virando na direção do motel antes de responder.

- Eu também.

Fim


End file.
